


make me happy

by omisfuckhouse (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Year 2 (A3!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/omisfuckhouse
Summary: when banri gets sloshed, it's hard to keep his fucking trap shut.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	make me happy

It's a Friday night, and Banri's had a rough week. He's doing his best, really, but he fucking needed this. He's at a karaoke bar with Citron and Kazunari, and the two of them are belting some song he doesn't know in a key that isn't recognizable to the human ear. The sake has been flowing for the last three hours and Banri's almost 90% sure that he's the only one that's been touching the stuff. Citron doesn't like to drink, and Kazunari is the best driver out of the three of them, so he can't exactly get trashed.

This is the perfect setup for a terrible decision.

For the last five songs, Banri's been thinking about the way that Juza hums under his breath during rehearsals, and how he manages to carry a tune well. He's trying not to attribute the redness and warmth in his cheeks to the lingering sound of Juza's throaty bass notes, and he's failing miserably. It's a good thing that alcohol is a depressant, otherwise he might have to give a really awkward explanation to the others about why he would be rock hard in the middle of a karaoke bar when he hasn't even performed for the past half an hour.

He looks to the cup and immediately downs its contents, realizing after trying to pour another cup that the bottle of sake is completely empty. He flags down a waitress and asks her to get another bottle. She looks a bit concerned, but he tells her that his friends have been drinking just as much as he has and that he's making sure that they get as much sake as they want. He makes sure to pull out some yen to tip her later.

Citron and Kazunari hop off the stage, with big smiles and sweat on their foreheads. "How'd we do, Settsaa?" Kazunari asks, his chest heaving with each breath.

Banri pours himself another drink and he nods, trying his best to act as if he had been paying any attention to their performance instead of thinking about how easy it would be to pull Juza by the collar and make out with him until he couldn't breathe.

Citron claps and reaches to Kazunari, high fiving him. "I told you that we would be scars on that sage!"

"Stage stars we are indeed, my friend," Kazunari replies, winking at Citron.

The cup presses against Banri's lips and he furrows his eyebrows, trying to forget that his brain had tried to pretend that the sensation belonged to Juza's lips against his own.

"You sure you don't wanna go for another song at least?" he hears the blond ask him.

Banri shakes his head. "Nah, 'm good. You guys go ahead. Throat's a little dry still."

If he were making direct eye contact, he'd probably see that Kazunari and Citron were worried about him, but he was only looking at the bottom of his sake glass, because anywhere else would either make him break down or remind him of that asshole again.

After a second, Kazunari grabs Citron by the wrist and leads him back towards the stage, leaving Banri alone again to his thoughts.

Rationally, Banri knew that he should've kept them around so that he wouldn't do anything rash while he was under the influence. Rationally, he knew that he could just sing karaoke and it would take his mind off of the fact that he wanted to feel Juza humming a tune against his neck for 3 minutes at a time. Rationally, he would just turn his phone off and pretend to cheer for his friends as they butchered yet another pop song.

But Banri Settsu was many things, and rational wasn't one of them.

He opens his phone, finding Juza's LIME. Realizing that he's still holding onto the glass, like a baby nursing its bottle, he sets it down to make sure that he has both hands on his phone while he's getting out his thoughts.

There's a singular piece of his conscious brain that's still completely sober, trying to make sense of the string of words that Banri's putting together on the screen. To the rest of his foggy mind, he's probably writing Shakespeare. He wonders if this is how Homare feels all the time when he's writing.

He proofreads what he's typed out at least three times before he sends. He could blame this on a wrong number if he really tried. After all, Izumi's name is right above Juza's in his LIME contact list. He could pass this off as him trying to drunkenly smooth talk the director, but accidentally sending it to the wrong person. He could take off the drunk goggles and say that it was purely a mistake and that he didn't mean it. And that would mean that Banri would be a liar.

Banri lets out a sigh as he watches the words pop up on his screen.

* * *

**BANRI. -** hey i just wanted to tell you that im fucked up about you tbh. youre legit always on my mind and its getting goddamn annoying

_(Just vague enough to maybe be about someone else, but just specific enough to satisfy Banri's brain.)_

**兵頭十座 -** what the fuck

_(Oh fuck, he's online. This is terrible. He wasn't expecting Juza to be online, much less to respond.)_

**BANRI. -** i know i dont act like it but you make me a better person

_(Yet again, vague, yet specific enough to satiate the voice in his brain telling him to just say Juza's name over text.)_

**兵頭十座 -** did you mean to send this to izumi

_(He could back out at any moment now. He could say yes to this, but that would be lying. And Banri's judgement is way too cloudy for him to deal with the implications of lying on such a grandiose scale.)_

**BANRI. -** even though i act like a total asshole you really do make me happy sometimes

 **BANRI. -** im trying to be worthy enough to be worth your time i promise

 **BANRI. -** i signed up for this and im gonna follow through so you better fucking believe that im not going anywhere

 **BANRI. -** you keep out of my goddamn way most of the time which is awesome

 **BANRI. -** making me happy or keeping my attention is fucking tough so for me to be this into you must mean that something youre doing is right

 **BANRI. -** i dont deserve any of that in return because im a total fucking dick but i want to make you just as happy as you make me

 **BANRI. -** anyway the point of this is

 **BANRI. -** im kinda in love with you you fucking dumbass

 **BANRI. -** and i know this is sloppy and stupid but im drunk off my ass so work with me here ok

* * *

Banri shuts his phone off before he can see if Juza's started typing a response. He buries his face in his hands, and he looks around the karaoke bar to see if anyone's noticed his shame.

He makes eye contact with a girl with waist-length hair that's been dyed a deep dark blue. Her blue eyes meet his, and he recognizes her as the girl that he sung a duet with about an hour ago. She had asked him to do it, and he had obliged because she was hot, and he was looking for some sort of distraction from the panic he was experiencing about having to return to the Mankai Company dorms -- no, to Juza.

She smiles, clearly trying to act shy and coy, despite having been rather forward onstage.

Banri jumps a little when he hears Kazunari's voice behind him, and he jumps again when he feels Citron's hand clasp onto his shoulder.

"You gonna try and flirt with that cutie, Settsaa? She's super into you~," Kazunari coos into Banri's ear.

"I was thinkin' about it, but I wasn't sure. If you think she's into me, though, I might as well shoot my shot, right?"

Kazunari laughs. "Go get 'em, champ."

Banri gets to his feet, and walks his way to where the girl is sitting, sipping on some cocktail he doesn't know the name of.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and if it weren't for the fact that he was pretty sure he had found his distraction for the evening, he would have maybe even checked it.

But when the girl smiled at him and he started talking, and one thing led to another, and they were connected at the lips, the vibration of his phone didn't really feel all that urgent anymore. After all, there were other vibrations that could do more for him right now, anyway.

He'll talk to Juza tomorrow, once he wakes up in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @omisfuckhouse for more passive-aggressive juban content
> 
> title inspired by "Make Me Happy" from 35MM: A Musical Exhibition


End file.
